


Invasion

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alien Invasion, Aliens, End of the World, M/M, Romance, Slash, UFOs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Pairing:</b> Arthur/Eames<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Mothership on orbit around Earth on the cusp of an alien invasion.<br/><i>Do aliens dream electric sheep?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herumtreiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/gifts).



The blinding light emanating from the spaceship above flashes down at them and Arthur stares into the sky, still trying so hard to comprehend what he's seeing.

Eames takes his hand, while Arthur loads the gun nervously, and whispers just about the only calming words Arthur has heard in the last 24 hours, words that he'll need if he's going to fight - because people have died already - and the end is coming for them soon as well.

 _We'll get through this, darling, we'll survive_ , Eames says, but Arthur isn't so sure because whatever's in that spaceship looks like it's not looking to negotiate, but he doesn't really care because Eames' voice, his hand in Arthur's as they walk toward the light raising their guns, gives him all the hope he needs.


End file.
